Baba Bedi XVI
E' considerato il sedicesimo discendente del fondatore del sikhismo, Guru Baba Nanak (1469-1539)Pagina su Baba Bedi XVI sul sito del CESNUR. Ha diffuso il movimento spirituale dell’Era dell’acquariol'Era dell'acquario è un movimento diffuso da Baba Bedi XVI che ebbe inizio nel 1961 a Nuova Delhi, trasferito con lui in Italia nel 1972 quando lo stesso Baba Bedi XVI divenne Direttore degli Studi Esoterici al "Centro età dell'acquario" di Roma e dal 1979 a Milano presso il "Centro di Filosofia acquariana", la Filosofia acquarianaLa Filosofia acquariana venne formulata da Baba Bedi XVI dal 1961 quando fondò l'Institute for Inquiry into the Un-known a Nuova Delhi in cui prospettò nuove ipotesi sulla struttura dell'Anima e avviò sperimentazioni di nuove tecniche di cura basate sulle scoperte descritte nei suoi libri, basata sull’esistenza di un’unica fonte divina e distaccata da qualsiasi religione esistente. E' padre del noto attore Kabir BediKabir Bedi, figlio di Baba Bedy XVI, deve la sua fama in Italia soprattutto all'aver interpretato il ruolo di Sandokan nell'omonimo sceneggiato televisivo (e di altri due figli, Ranga e Gulhima Bedi) Biografia Baba Bedi XVI (Baba Pyare Lal Bedi) nacque nella regione del Punjab, in India. Studente universitario in India, all'Università di Oxford, all'Università Ruprecht Karl di Heidelberg e all'Università di Ginevra e ricercatore presso l’Università di Berlino. A Oxford sposò la compagna di università Freda Marie Houlston, a Berlino nel 1933 nacque il loro primo figlio: Ranga. Tornò in India nel 1934, partecipò alle attività politiche-rivoluzionarie di sinistra. Dopo anni di lotte contro gli occupanti inglesi, fu incarcerato nel campo inglese di detenzione di Deoli, nel deserto del Thar. Negli anni successivi fu a capo della delegazione dell’India Settentrionale nel primo Congresso del Partito Comunista dell'India; fu inoltre membro dell’esecutivo dell’Unione dei Contadini dell’India. Quando i cinesi invasero l’India formò il Fronte di resistenza dei Veterani Rivoluzionari. Fondò e diresse il trimestrale Contemporary India ed il settimanale Monday Morning. Dal 1947 al 1952, dopo l’indipendenza dell’India e la spartizione tra Pakistan e India si dedicò a prestare aiuto ai profughi, poi, dal 1953 si, dedicò completamente alla vita spirituale, seguendo una sua strada personale, distaccata da qualsiasi religione. In questo periodo sua moglie Freda Bedi (1909-1977) – che aveva collaborato alla lotta di liberazione dell’India – diventa monaca buddista. L’attività spirituale Nel 1961 Baba Bedi XVI fondò a Nuova Delhi l’Istituto di Ricerca sul Non-Conosciuto poi nel 1972 si trasferì in Italia, dove sviluppò la sua Filosofia Acquariana, basata sull’insegnamento della Terapia Vibrazionale e sullo sviluppo della personalità umana mediante l’Espressione Psichica. Nel 1981 organizzò a Milano il 2º Congresso Internazionale sulla Reincarnazione, dando inizio al Movimento Mondiale del “vivere secondo Coscienza Etica”, successivamente, nel 1977, alla morte della prima moglie, sposò Antonia Chiappini, sua compagna e collaboratrice e nel 1979 fondarono insieme il centro di Filosofia Acquariana. In Italia fu attivo in corsi e incontri individuali per trasmettere il contenuto delle sue ricerche. Nel 1992 fondò a Cittadella, in provincia di Padova, l’Istituto di Pedagogia Acquariana affidando a Marilisa Marchiorello l'incarico di dirigerne i lavori. Opere * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Freda Houlston Bedi (1933-1934), India Analysed, London, Gollancz, (4 vol.) * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Freda M. Houlston Bedi (1933), Gandhi: der Heilige und der Staatsmann in eigenen Aussprüchen, München, Ernst Reinhardt * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Freda M. Houlston Bedi (1936), Karl Marx - Letters on India, Lahore, Contemporary India Publication * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1940), Harvest from the Desert - the life and work of sir Ganga Ram, Lahore, Sir Ganga Ram Trust Society * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1947), Muslims in U.S.S.R., Lahore, Indian Printing Works * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Freda M. Houlston Bedi (1949), Sheikh Abdullah: his life and ideals * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Mystic India, New Delhi, The Unity Book club of India, (3 vol.) * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1957), Unto victory, New Delhi, The Unity Book club of India * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Holy commandments of Hazrat Nizamuddin Aulia, New Delhi, The Unity Book club of India * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Praise Divine, New Delhi, The Unity Book club of India * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, The Middle Path, New Delhi, The Unity Book club of India * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1962), Hands off West Irian: Indonesia's national demand from Dutch colonialists * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1966), Prophet of the Full Moon: Guru Baba Nanak, founder master of Sikhism, New Delhi, Chaudhari Publishers * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1968), The art of the temptress, Bombay, Pearl books * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1969), The Pilgrim’s way, Patiala, Punjabi University * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi (1971), Sunrise with the Pahalvis, New Delhi, The Unity Book club of India * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Conscience as Dynamics of the Psychic for Human Well-being, New Delhi, Institute for Inquiry Into the Unknown * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, Mystic & ecstacy eros, New Delhi, Institute for Inquiry Into the Unknown * Baba Pyare Lal Bedi, The dynamics of the occult, New Delhi, Unity Publishers * Baba Bedi XVI (1977), L’Uomo Totale, Milano, Editrice Età di Urano * Baba Bedi XVI (1979), Caratteristiche della Nuova Era, Segrate, Centro di Filosofia Acquariana * Baba Bedi XVI (1998), L’Uomo nell’Era dell’Acquario, 2a ed, Cittadella, Istituto di Pedagogia Acquariana * Baba Bedi XVI (2008), La Coscienza Occhio dell’Anima, 2a ed, Cittadella, Istituto di Pedagogia Acquariana * Baba Bedi XVI (2008), La vita dopo la morte, Cittadella, Istituto di Pedagogia Acquariana Note Collegamenti esterni * Sito dedicato a Baba Bedi XVI * Istituto di pedagogia acquariana * Centro di Filosofia acquariana * Categoria:Mistici indiani Categoria:Religiosi indiani Categoria:Nuovi movimenti religiosi Categoria:Era dell'acquario